


其实有个笨笨的恋人也不错side 木耳 Ver.O

by batcat229



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mesut is Thomas's mother, Vampire&werewolf AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是梅秃成为二娃妈妈的回忆杀x</p>
            </blockquote>





	其实有个笨笨的恋人也不错side 木耳 Ver.O

#1#  
  
      梅苏特·厄齐尔是一只吸血鬼，但除了可以长生不老以外他认为自己和人类并没有什么区别，额，可能口味有点怪？但是比起偏僻的森林他更愿意住在社区里，买菜啊，逛夜店啊，恩，不对，找零食也比较方便嘛。  
  
      但这都不是重点。他不就出去了两三天会会旧友嘛，托马斯怎么就不能好好看家呢？  
  
     “托马斯·穆勒！！！这院子是怎么回事？！！！”  
  
      “啊，梅苏特，你终于回来啦！！昨天是那个啥，万剩节？整个街道的小盆友都穿得奇奇怪怪地然后到处找糖吃啊。你又不怎么喜欢吃甜的，所以我们没啥糖，他们就说要来捣乱啊，没想到他们是认真的。不过这也不错啊，就当是给庭院换个风格呗~~~对了，亲亲！”  
  
      “亲你个头，巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯过几天要过来，你没打扫干净之前不准进屋！！！”  
  
      “好嘛....不过小猪和傻波要过来啊~~~我们已经多久没见过了？七十年？一百年？”  
  
      于是托马斯就一边勤快地清理院子一边愉悦地开始碎碎念了....  
  
      身心俱惫的梅苏特只能无奈地扶额，第272次质疑自己一开始为什么没能把他人道毁掉.....  
  
#2#  
  
      他也不知道这是多久之前的事了。大概是在冬天吧，当他开始又一次的迁徙的时候（梅苏特虽然自认为是个比较亲近人类的吸血鬼，但为了避免不必要的麻烦，他只会在一个地方待个十年或是二十年，然后就赶在流言传出之前匆忙地赶到下一个不排斥外人的村镇。），半路上作为雇佣兵的托马斯主动邀请他加入他们商队。  
  
      “嘿，你是在流浪吗？不过最近这一带很危险诶，你要不要和我们一起？”  
  
      可惜商队的旅程并不顺利，埋伏在森林里的并不是他们想象中的山贼或是野兽，而是远比人类强大的狼人。梅苏特看着托马斯的伙伴们一个一个成为那些怪兽的美食，而坚持到最后的托马斯也只来得及跑回两步叫他“快逃”，便被击倒并被踩碎了半个脑袋。  
  
      鉴于对高阶生物的恐惧，狼人群没敢靠近梅苏特，所以托马斯的尸体被留了下来，而在梅苏特想要离开的时候（虽然他很伤感，但是时间早已让他的心足够坚强），托马斯突然爬了起来咬了他一口。多年没有经历过的剧痛顿时让梅苏特慌了手脚，但是在他反应过来之前托马斯（或者说他的尸体？）就松开了口开始在地上翻滚。大概是伤口恢复的过程过于痛苦，托马斯破裂的喉咙里传出恐怖的低吼。  
  
      梅苏特伸手捂住了他的嘴，往他刚刚复生的脑袋上再补了一拳，对着托马斯已经已经完全不成形的脑袋道歉：“我想你应该不想成为那种没有理智的怪物吧.....”  
  
#3#  
  
      继续旅程的梅苏特一开始并没有太在意自己身上的伤口，但是两个月过去了，伤口一点起色都没有。  
  
      “就算是成年的狼人也不至于啊......没办法了，去找巴斯蒂安吧。”  
  
      巴斯蒂安是梅苏特的好朋友，而就像大多数血族一样，巴斯蒂安并不喜欢人类，所以他和他的恋人卢卡斯一起生活在远离人烟的森林里。卢卡斯虽然看起来傻傻的，却有体贴善良和乐观性格，意外的和梅苏特很合得来，因此巴斯蒂安曾嘲笑他可能和傻波一样本质上都是【傻傻的】。  
  
#4#  
  
      “梅苏特，你确定这是一只刚刚转化的狼人留下的伤口吗？我尽力吧。你先留下来吧，卢卡斯也会高兴的。”  
  
      而就在巴斯蒂安还在愉快地研究梅苏特的伤口时，卢卡斯挂着他招牌式的笑容露着11颗牙闯进了房间。  
  
      “Hi，梅苏特，你有客人诶~~~不过他看起来有点怪怪的........”  
  
      这时门口应景地传来一声似曾相识的咆哮。  
  
      “巴斯蒂安，你先安顿好卢卡斯，我去看看。”  
  
      “梅苏特，你还有伤，悠着点！”  
  
     “我又没有白活了那么多年......”  
  
      梅苏特立刻跑出门，其实除了对朋友的担忧外，能让梅苏特身先士卒的原因还有一个：这声音分明是....  
  
      “托马斯？！”  
  
      门口站着的的确就是应该已经被消灭的托马斯·穆勒，尽管他已经蓬头垢面，但他身上还剩着的盔甲却隐约地印着他所属的雇佣兵团的徽章。  
  
      “抱歉，托马斯，没能停止你的转化，让你变成了这个样子，我这就让你.....”  
  
      “梅苏特.........为什么抛下人家就走了.......”  
  
      结果安顿好卢卡斯的巴斯蒂安下楼刚好看到了托马斯埋在梅苏特胸口擦泪（鼻涕？）的一幕。  
  
      “梅苏特，你朋友要不要先洗个澡？”  
  
#5#  
  
      趁着梅苏特已经搞定而托马斯还在洗澡的时间差，猪总有事要宣布。  
  
      “梅苏特，根据我对那个【狼人】的观察，他应该是你儿子。”  
  
      “....巴斯蒂安，你开玩笑的吧......”  
  
      “不，他应该是个罕见地同时拥有狼人和吸血鬼的兼容性的人类，而且还很巧地同时获得了两种血源，所以进化了，这就解释了为什么你没能杀了他，这也能解释你身上的伤口和他为什么会千里迢迢地来这里找你。”  
  
      “那要上报给长老会吗？”  
  
      “先观察一下吧，而且有了他我也好治你伤口。”  
  
      这时托马斯焕然一新地从浴室走了出来，体贴的卢卡斯还帮他剃了胡须，这让他看起来年轻多了。但是对于托马斯来说，梅苏特才是最重要的。  
  
      “梅苏特~~~~宝宝~~~~”  
  
      梅苏特一下子没忍住，巴在了托马斯的头上.......  
  
      “抱歉，托马斯，希望下手没有太重。我看你应该还有意识吧？这是巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格，刚刚帮你洗澡的是卢卡斯·波多尔斯基。”  
  
      “小猪和，傻波？”  
  
#6#  
  
     有了托马斯的帮助，巴斯蒂安终于治好了梅苏特的伤口，而当梅苏特要离开他们，重新在人类间流浪时，托马斯选择了和他一起。而旅程开始之前都会有例行的告别。  
  
      “梅苏特，我仔细地观察过了，他的体力和恢复力都是一流的，肯定能成为一个好苦力和好肉盾，像你这样喜欢和人类生活在一起的话把他带在身边也应该有点用。”  
  
      “恩。”  
  
      “另外还有一点：根据我的观察，他的智商可能比卢卡斯还低，应该是你下手太重的缘故，你要好好包容他。”  
  
      “...........”  
  
      另一边  
  
      “5555，卢卡斯，我会舍不得你的~~~”  
  
      “5555，托马斯，你有空一定要回来玩啊.......”  
  
      就这样，梅苏特开始了和以往不同的，有人陪伴的旅程。  
  
#7#  
  
      虽然口头上总是抱怨着托马斯带来的麻烦，但总体来说梅苏特对这个任劳任怨的伴侣还是很满意的。虽然羡慕着猪波的相守，但自从曼迪死后（她不是可以被转化的体质），梅苏特始终不敢开始另一段新的感情，如果没有意外得到的“子嗣”的话他可能还要度过上千年的孤独的流浪。  
  
      “哎，趁着托马斯在打扫卫生，去做饭吧。”  
  
  
  
—————End—————

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> QAQ 泪奔，撒花，终于完结啦！！！本文从万圣节拖到现在整整半个月了，卡文是病，得治；文风混乱是病，得治；剧情狗血是病，得治。但是兰州我已经完~全~放~弃~治~疗~啦~~~~~玛丽苏是什么，能吃吗？
> 
> 本文算是对那个魔幻架空构想的试水吧，大家快点去踊跃讨论啦~~~~下附传送门
> 
> http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2603338046#39291515442l
> 
> 其实作为更新太晚的补偿这个系列后面还有三部分 MM 篇（你没看错，是BE的B！G！文！），托马斯思春篇 和 猪波篇（全程高虐强行HE），但是兰州我已经虚脱了，目测大家都不会太期待的样子，那就暂时封坑吧，有需要的同学欢迎留名，兰州我什么时候难产完了再回来@ 你们~~~~
> 
> Ps：三十题系列和灵异短篇还有同学在追吗.......


End file.
